Lost
by Supernaturalfanpress32
Summary: Kat landed in the wrong Realm. She is hated, and unloved. She finally decides to end her life and within mere grasp of life an Angel saves her, and sends her where she belonged. This sends her on a hunt to find who she really is.
1. The Death and the Begining

I turned out my light to my room as i jumped in to my bad to avoid the hand that weren't there. I snuggled in to my bed as I though about how I wanted to leave this life. I could hang my self, Down the river, or even an over does/poison. Who would miss me I had no real friend except Rachel, Maybe Conor who I was in love with. He pissed me off for the last time it hurt so bad. he said I was to young yet he flirted with a 15 year old. I'm 17, I'm nice, I like what he likes, we get along better then anyone else. Was I broken or just to ugly? I looked at my phone for a message and there it was.

"Kat, I'm sorry I was overwhelmed by the situation. That kiss we had I didn't feel right."

"I get the gist Conor. No need to explain it at all okay."

He replied I didn't bother reading it. I was done. 'I cant take this anymore, I'm just that doll everyone likes but wont buy cause I'm defective.' My mind screamed. 'No one cares enough to make you happy. Not even your parents.' My parents hated me resented me wished they had failed again when she got pregnant. I got strait A's. What did I ever do to them? I opened the floor bored of a hidden Spot i pulled out the box and in side was my cigarettes and A knife I was given by my cousin. I lit a cig, and smoked out my window contemplating suicide. I opened and closed the six inch blade. I made my decision I was done. I opened the blade tested the blade, as shape as it should be, then cut my arm down the middle from my wrist to the inside of my elbow. I watched the blood pour out of my arm rapidly I felt weaker by the moment I...

* * *

"Stella wake up! For the last time!God you sleep like a rock!"

I woke up in a snap Gasping for breath I looked at my arm nothing but a scar. I looked around There was two guys In my room. Correction, not my room looked like a dingy motel room. One was lacing his shoe he looked up and gave a smiling he had longish hair I liked it. I gave a faint smile back. Other dude came out of a area brushing his teeth he had short hair nice looking to, he looked a little mad.

"About time, you need to get ready, we are leaving soon."

What do I do I'm so confused where am I? Who are these people? 'Kat, go outside.'

"What? who's there?"

The guy with longish hair looked at me funny. "Are you okay?"

"You didn't here that?" 'They can't hear me only you can.'

"Hear what?" Long hair said

"Um.. nevermind Old motels they make weird noises." 'Nice cover. Meet me outside, I have some explaining for you to do. Just say your going for a jog, that's the normal for you.'

"I'm going for a jog."

"We need to leave, like now."

"10 min okay. Let me in the bathroom." He left I saw the clothes laid out for me I quickly put them on. I looked in the mirror I looked completely different. I freaked. ' Don't freak out, Come outside.' I stuck the sock cap on. I walked out the door Room 17 Okay i can remember that. 'Come down the stairs to your right there I'm waiting'

I saw a man waiting there. "Who are you. Where am I And who are they?"

"I know your confused"

"Like hell I am" Did I just say that I never say that stuff.

"O, good the speech is starting to kick in. Your name is now Stella those two guys are your brothers, Sam and Dean. You are in Lawrence, Kansas. Dean got back from hell a few days ago." He paused I waited. "This Is a parallel universe, I saw you and knew you would be better here I saved you. I'm giving you a second chance to be happy. Think of it as a wish never wished."

"So I have Brothers now? Did they have a sister before? Did I take her place?"

" Yes, No, and No.

_"Great_ now I'm an add-on? Like they need that, and Dean went to Hell?"

"Look you will live a year in this time, in an few hours you memories will be filled so you know how to answer any question." Just play it cool for now i'll explain more later."

He was gone I looked at my right wrist it had been ruffly Ten min so I climbed the stairs. I felt great physically. I looked Down, Then I realized I was super in shape. I lifted my shirt a bit to feel my stomach small ab's as well. My boobs where smaller. my waist there but not bulging. I liked this life so far. Okay so room seventeen I walked to the door a guy came out. 'That's Dean' _Got it mysterious life saver. '_You're welcome' _Okay leave now would be good. _So this thing can read my mind, Great.

"I'll go get my stuff."

"I have it right here. Are you felling okay?"

"I'm fine" I snapped Fuck! what? Crap im changing a lot.

"Okay, Come on Sam."

"One sec." He was there in a matter of seconds. Dean handed me my bag. A duffel with skulls on it now that's my style finally something that's not completely different. I hung it over my shoulder,and stepped to the side to let Dean lead the way. He took it and I fallowed with Sam hind me. Dean open the drivers side to an impala. I was black and pretty sweet ride. I opened the door to the back seat and set my duffel next to me, Sam got in on the passenger side. He started rambling on about strange things as Dean started the car. His car purred beautifully. Sam went on about the weird things happening in some place I didn't care about. I thought of Conor and the way I got in this mess. Am I dreaming. 'No this is no dream I can promise you that.'

_O and that guy in my head that can't let me think for two seconds before interning my head._ 'Sorry' _How about you only come when I ask. Agreed?_ 'Agree.' I looked out my window was me drove past all the scenery, It was like something from a move. My head started to hurt not bad so I ignored it. The pain grew and grew, it felt like someone was beating my head in with a bat. I winced in pain. I saw Dean And Sam chopping heads off of these creatures no Vamps. There Vamps, how do I know. It switched, now There was a little Girl She was holding a old time shaving blade I shot her, She disintegrated. Then she was back but got in-golfed in flames and was gone, a ghost. Huh? Black eyed girl in a chair screaming and slewing hateful things Dean chanting words I don't know. wait, Latin, I know this word for word. Devils trap, Bobby's.

"Stella? Stella!" Dean screamed.

"Stop the Car... Stop the car now!" He pulled over I shoved my way out of the car I was dazed wobbling back and forth I fell on the pavement. Someone picked me up and moved me the pain increased as more interned my mind. I screamed as I clutched my head. Someone was holding me. Keeping my from moving. I didn't stop him. I finally felt like someone cared about me on a personal level.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." He said.

* * *

Note to readers: I wrote this out of an escape for reality. I wish for no hate, Hope you enjoy. :)


	2. How Long?

I woke up vision hazed. How long was I out? 'I know I'm uninvited but I need to explained what happened to you.'

_Okay I'm_ _listening. _

'What happened to you was a memory burst. There not usually that bad but sense you spent 17 years in the wrong universe things catch up to you a little faster than most.'

_Wait so I wasn't suposta be in the universe I was born in?_

'That is correct, When you killed yourself I knew I had made a mistake in letting you stay in that universe.'

_Wait' how did you know I was born in the wrong place. _And like that he was gone. Great now he doesn't want to be near me. I could see were I was, in a room of sorts, wait its Bobby's. I know this place I had childhood dreams of this place, before I jumped ship. I walked Down stairs. I don't want to play a million questions I don't know the answer to. I saw Bobby and Dean looking at some lore books. What do I say. Freak that seems familiar.

"So what freak are we hunting next?" Hunting, killing. Damn it Kat, no Stella that seem so much more familiar in a way.

"You're aren't going anywhere, I am. I just need to run and get a few things."

I wanted to go with but I didn't speak up. I waited for Dean to leave before I sat down to see what they where looking at lots of traps and symbols to ward many different evil bastards.

"Whats with all the research." This must be bobby.

"Were searching for something that brought your brother back from hell."

"Why He's back what else matters?"

"It took our dear friends eyes, won't leave Dean alone, busts windows, the whole nine yards." He walked in to the kitchen And grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He opened it. I remember this in my dream he's going to put holy water in it, but I always know when he waters down my beer. Wait I don't drink But I Kinda crave the taste.

"Here I got you a beer." He sat there looking at me like I did something wrong I took a drink. I could taste the difference but I had never drank in my life.

"You know the real me would rather you hand my the flask then water my beer down." I wanted to cover my mouth but that would be obvious I didn't belong.

"I know, But you can be to careful." I wonder if he has books on my situation.

"Bobby? Do you by any chance have books about Parallel universes?"

"A few, why do you ask?"

"I Have this weird recurring dream and it's still bothering me." He looked at me Confused at first. Then took a drink and started looking. Good he believed me. Ten minutes had past and he found a few books. I had a flash of a car it was a dump but I was reading in the care. Wait that's bobby's Must mean I need to go outside to read great. He handed me 4 books.

"Going to the usual spot?" I nodded as I carried the books outside the same way Dean went. "Wait you Forgot Your beer." I paused For him to Hand me my beer.

I looked Around out side Something told me to go right over the hood of the third car then left and right again. It was beautiful, It was a deep red with two black strips on the hood. The car the doors in tacked the interior was really nice. I built this, All the hours I spent. The key, I need the key. Around my neck was two keys and a charm. The windows where all intact. Does it run? I checked under the hood every thing was intact. I started getting a small headache, I started to get information, It runs, Great Gas mileage, Fast, a 1940 Chevelle SS 396. I've worked on this car for many years. I finished it when Dean was Gone In hell. I unlocked the Front door, And sat in the drivers seat.

I touch the steering wheel, I loved the feel of it. What else did I put in this car? I look around the back, Awesome it has a trunk. I opened it with the bigger key assuming it would fit. _"click" _Thunk popped open but nothing was out of order. I searched the inside till I found a lose almost unsee-able flap. There lied yet another key hole. 'Well' I thought 'I have one key left. I looked around almost guilty for looking, but it was mine after all. I put the key in and turned. What luck It opened. I peeked in side Guns, herbs, things I didn't know what it was. I picked up a few vials Gooffa dust:keeps demon dogs out black, salt. A box of shot gun shells empty. A bag of salt rock. I took a nice look at the guns A couple of Hand guns and, Two small double barrel shot guns. I saw another box of shot gun rounds filled with Salt rock. There was a devils trap on the bottom of the hidden door. I pulled out the journal I opened it on the in side was stamped SJW in the bottom left Conner. Stella J. Winchester I Assume.

I flipped through the pages Wendigo, Vampires, and skin walkers or shape-shifters. I closed it and wrapped it in the string. I closed and locked the floor bottom, and then the trunk. No one was around still I'm safe. I opened my back seat to see what I had put in there. I saw one bag I opened it to gander inside. Thee laid a lap top I pulled it out, and checked it. Dead. Great I need to plug it in, I saw an extension cord outside ill just find the charger I ransacked the bag For the charger. Sure enough it was on the bottom, I looked through the rest of the content food clothes and at least 1000 in cash, I found what I thought was a USB but it said Air Card. Internet! I was one smart cookie. I got out and pulled the extension cord around and plugged everything in even the Air Card. The screen popped up I need a password. God dammit just when i thought i was close. I thought for the longest time, I finally thought it had to be family related or something goofy that I will never get. I skinned through the journal for any hint to the code. i checked the pockets a small slip of paper held to codes. Thisisgay, and Samanddeanaregay.

"Well that sounds like me." I laughed, I put int the longest password first. It worked to day has been a really lucky day. My computer recolonize the Air Card. I clicked the internet Time to see what I did all the time. Checked the history blank fuck. I typed in Face, and Facebook popped up, Got you. The email address was already typed in, The password had to be thisisgay, and with that I was in. I had no friends but I liked the weird news pages and other hunter related stuff, I thought of Conor. Does he Exist in the Universe. I typed in his full name, and he popped up. Great I have to live this world with him in it, but how is he here and there at the same time. _Universe dude are you there?_

"I'm Here." I jumped.

"Could you Maybe give a warning next time, when your about to poof into my car." I wasn't mean about it.

"You asked, I came." He said

"I'm sorry, just a ruff day I guess. Why is Conor here?" I showed him the profile page.

"Well some souls are so strong that they split in two and enter separate universes or the same on and that's how twins, triplets, ect. are made."

"Does every one have one?"

"No, But they most likely have different personality's so don't bother contacting him."

"I never got your name."

"Ahezreial"

"Thank you, Ahezreial" I paused "For everything" I smiled and he was gone. I opened my Journal up to the next available page and wrote down everything I had learned. _Ahezreial How old am I? '_26 years old, you where born May 2nd 1983.' _I skipped 10 years of my life. _But there was no reply. I didn't really care I was out of a crap life and in one where people cared for me and made sure I was okay. I wrote down my birthday, in the book. I picked up the frist book in the stack Bobby gave me and started to read.

* * *

After a few hours of skimming nothing matched up with what Ahezreial had said. This is so frustrating, Nothing made the least bit of sense. I picked up the last book 'Angelic Powers' This looked promising, not, but I flipped through the pages and there was many different types of angles. Arch angels, warriors, even cupid. What would he fall under universal angle, I laughed to my self. 'Keeper of the Realms' I stopped this had to be it. Had to be.

'The keeper of the realms Watches over the spirits that flow from the creator to the many realms. They help guide lost spirits to there meant place. Sometimes spirits get lost and crash in the wrong realm. When this occurs one watcher is sent to retrieve that soul and put in its right place. Often times there so lost they are never found till its to late and they kill themselves. They do this cause they disrupted the balance and it sends hate at them. When a soul is saved but has lived already in the world they often experience Pain and the memories they should of had come to them, it sometimes takes a year. Sometimes the watcher is sent to be a guardian angle. This is slim...

"Whatcha reading!" Instinct kicked in and I pulled out my gun and it pointed straight at deans face. "Whoa there, trigger" He Laughed, I shut my book and sat it on the floor boards under my feet.

"Just some light reading of what ever I haven't read yet. How long was I sleep or whatever?

"Two days, we where about take you to the hospital." he handed me a beer.

"Thanks, I needed something to drink." I just set it in the cup holder.

"Are you hungry? Like at all?"

"Actually I am, wanna get something to eat? You pick, I drive." I put the key in the ignition as he got in my car. "Where to chief?"

"The diner with the best bacon cheese burgers in town."

I sorta knew what he was talking about but Not sure then a picture flashed in my head, I know where it was.

"Have you had any more headaches" He asked.

"No, Just out of curiosity who was holding me before I passed out?"

"Guilty as charged." He gave a small smile.

"How bad did I look?"

"Well you where screaming and holding your head. I had to hold you cause you were reaching for your gun."

"And." I demanded

"You almost killed yourself slash us." Tears welted up, I didn't know them more then a few hours and I almost kill them and myself.

"I'm sorry, I..I..." I stuttered

"You were not yourself, you were under a lot of pain."

It was quite the rest of the way to the diner. I parked my car a crossed the street.

* * *

Note to reader: Hope you enjoyed, please leave me comments. I will try to post every week on Wednesday, and then maybe Saturday, or Sunday. Ahezreial is a made up name it's pronounced : Ah-hez-re-ill.


	3. Casti, What?

We Walked in to the Diner, I felt that familiar feel as I looked around the room. Dean picked a booth and I sat a crossed from him. I looked at the menu nothing seem appealing to me, my face cringed at the menu. It looked gross.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just feel a little sick. I'll be right back." I said as I exited the booth I turned to the right where the restroom sign indicated the bathrooms. I opened the single bathroom door and locked it behind me. I felt my face get hot, I started a cold sweat. My head felt all fuzzy. _Ahezreial_, I Pleaded, _What's wrong with me._ My legs got weak, I felt them give in, but I didn't hit the ground. I was in the arms of someone. They set me on the floor. Ahezreial was there he touched my face and a white light emitted from his hand. What is he doing? I felt warm, Relieved, and most of all not like nothing had happened.

"What Happened?" I asked. He didn't answer. He just looked at me then he left, without a word. I unlocked the door and left. I sat back down in front of dean. I took another look at the menu.

"I ordered what you normally get sense you where in the bathroom." I looked up at him."You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Nah, I'm fine, I.." I trailed off as the waitress came with our food. Dean had a bacon cheeseburger. I had Almost the same Less greasy and more veggie. I took a bit as Dean watched me. It was pretty good, I liked it. He watched me closely like he knew I was an impostor. I finished my sandwich just as Dean finished his. There was ranch dipping sauce and Fries on my plate, but I didn't touch them, I was done.

"Need a box?" The lady asked.

"No, I'm good." I Put a 20 on the table and got up and left. I crossed the road and sat in my car. I picked my book up and continued.

'This is slim and none, if the angel sticks around longer and comes on call he is most likely a guardian.' That was it, I need to know. I searched for guardian angel but Dean got in the car before I could find it so I closed my book, and sat it to my left so he couldn't reach it. I Went to start the car, Dean stopped me.

"Tell what's one your mind. Is Something bothering you.?" He sounded a little demanding. I need a quick lie.

"I've just been researching somethings, nothings making sense."

"Anything else, Cause ever sense I got back You've been searching for a reason as to why."

" I'm just worried that this thing is bigger than we have ever hunted before. I mean why did it or them bring you back."

"That's what me and bobby are doing tonight." He answered

"Are you crazy?!" I exclaimed.

"Stella, we see crazy every day what makes now any different?"

"Your life!" I exclaimed. "You just got back and you're so willing to die again." I choked out. Wasn't like me to get emotional around anyone, but I really cared about Him and Sam, Bobby too. I sat there gripping the steering wheel slightly rubbing it. It was quite, For almost five minutes. I reached over dean in to the glove box. I pulled some CD's out and Stuck a random in the the make shift Cd player I installed some time in the past. Kansas I liked them and this song I don't know what it's called. 'Dust in the wind' I think. I liked it, and Dean stayed quite the whole time. I parked my car when it was last sitting. I just sat there.

"Get out, And go do your suicide mission." I barked at him. He looked at me but I just starred forward. The sun Was late in the sky but wasn't setting just yet. Dean stepped out of my car, and walked to the house I pulled my book out Again to search for guardian angels, I flipped to the front to the front sense Universal angel was the last explanation. Got it: ' Guardian angels protect people of the universe or a single person. There is not much know other than that.' Wow that was so helpful I'm done with this book. Bobby and Dean both came outside Dean was carting a large lumpy bag and some papers and a book. Booby had a backpack on with I don't know what. They drove off, I started my car and turned the lights out. I started to fallow them.

"What are you doing?" I jumped at Ahezreial voice.

"I'm following Dean. I need to get you a bell, so when you pop up you ding like a text message."

"You do not need to follow them."

"I have every right to, What if they need help."

"They won't need, it I promise."

"Well I still want to see what's going on." He sat there. Maybe he was thinking.

"I can't tell you what to do and what not to do."

"Ahezreial, What are you? I've read and read, and the only thing that makes sense is an angel."

"Well Angel is correct, But I'm not Just a plain Angel. I Used to watch over the spirits that flowed through the universe." He paused.

"So what do you do now?""

"I protect you." he said.

"Like a Guardian Angel"

"Yes like a Guardian Angel."

"Do you protect people or just me?"

"I was only ordered to protect you."

"What about Your old job or duty?"

"Someone will take my place. I never thought I would ever leave that job then I was assigned you. I had that duty for 2000, or more years." Damn he's old probably older than that. Dean stopped At a warehouse. I pressed my breaks and pulled over out of sight. I opened my journal to read my adventures. 'Sam's back I missed him truly. His girlfriend died just like mom. We killed a wendigo with Fire. Dean doesn't know but I bought this with the money I saved. I never want him to find out.' I drew a picture and of the wendigo in flames. I flipped through. I was really good at hiding things.

"You're so quite." I complained

"You where reading. I did not want to disturb you." I was almost to dark to see.

"Right, I going to see if they are doing anything." I got out of the car and walked to the warehouse. I found a good Hole to peek through.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Bobby gave him a look. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?"

The roof started to rattle. I couldn't here dean. All the lights started bursting one by one. the Barn door opened the broad holding it shut snapped like a toothpick. A man walked in dress in a trench coat. They opened fire on him, not even a scratch.

"Who are you?" Dean Demanded

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah, Thanks for that." The guy smiled

He got close, Dean stabbed in the chest with the demon blade. He just slightly grinned looked down, pulled the knife out and dropped it. Behind him, Bobby tried to hit him with a bar; without looking, he grabbed it swung him around, and touched him on the forehead with fingertips Bobby lay in the floor motionless.

"Bobby" I stressed I turned to help Ahezreial grabbed me.

"You said you only wanted to watch."

"Bobby?!"

"He's Fine, I promise." I looked back

"We need to talk, Dean. Alone." he paused as Dean went to Bobby's side. "Your friend's alive."

"Who are you?"

"Castiel".

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean _what_ are you?" he snapped

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." I want to yell Dean there is suck thing, buy I need to be qiute

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Castiel claimed

Lightning flashes, And I see his wings emerge. in a shadowy figure behind him.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." Who? What woman? Was I asleep during that? Damn.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking? He nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume." He never told me.

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?"

"This? This is a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

The man frowned "I told you."

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserved to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

God had work. I was done I need to leave now. This realm or universe is crap to. I I ran as fast as I could to my car started it and backed up the road to the cross road to turn around. I got back to Bobby's house Parked my car, went inside and then up stairs. I couldn't believe the answer was in my face but I didn't want to believe. My head pounded as I thought about everything that had happened. I didn't know. Did Dean think That Maybe Castiel tried to contact me to. This life was equally as hard here except the fact people cared. That and I had a FREAKING GUARDIAN ANGEL! This was so fucked up I swear I'm dreaming. My head got worse, just like in the car.

I saw Dean being ripped apart in my head but some invisible thing. Barking. Dogs. Wait Hell Hounds Dean die-in and I cant stop it. I cried in the vision screamed Deans Name. "NOOOOO" I sobbed like a wreak. "DEEEAANN!" The Demon laughed. I was up Against the wall. I couldn't move anything But my Head. The grip let go as Sam, and I where dropped to the floor. I crawled over to Dean who lay lifeless, still sobbing. Tears soaked my face snot backed up everything. I lifted his head and laid it on my lap. I touch his wounds with my right hand, my hand shook as I looked at it, covered in his blood. I stroked the hair on his head for the last time. I arched over him my tears fell on his face. I whimpered "Deeeaann." I softly cried "I'm Sorry I'm so sorry." Sam flipped a table and slammed a chair against the wall several times.

* * *

Note to Reader: I decided to post two chapters today to not leave you all hanging.


	4. Just a Psychotic Freak

I woke up in a different room then before. I sat up I was in a round room. I herd something above. A giant fan thing behind a devils trap? To the side was two desks and some book shelves. Where the fuck am I? This just gets crappier and crappier by the minute. This life is turning out to be just the same as the last. I did a three sixty of the room. A door think Jesus, the lord almighty, I'm saved Peace bitches. the door wouldn't move. but it giggled It was locked form the outside. Damn, I am going to die after all. I looked for another way, but I doubted it. I spotted an arsenal, with knifes, guns, and chains. Well this feels like a trap. Should I scream and tell them I'm awake? How did I forget about Ahezreial?

"Ahezreial, I need you." I waited a few minutes. "Ahezreial?" There was no answer still. Maybe he's busy. I went to look at the books on the shelve Most of them where just story books. I searched the one of the desks. A bible, paper and pencils, same as the other. I found a pull down bed. and that was it. No escape door nothing. I grabbed the blanket from the bed as my back leaned against the wall_._ I was scared and I had no one to help me. I wrapped the blanket on me like a cloak. I slid down the wall till I was sitting on the floor. I was alone, not even Ahezreial was answering me. Tears welted up, I cant even hide in here, besides under the blanket. They won't think to look at the lump on the floor. _I really am going to die alone._

I started to cry. I'm such a baby, but it was what I did every night before bed. At least in this room no one will call me a whore, or make fun of everything I am. I cried as I remembered the days I would come home bruised and beaten. How long could I tell my Parents I fell or tripped. I never used the restrooms after they shoved my head in a toilet. How could I defend myself, I was weak they where twice my size, and they always traveled in a pack. Gena, Amy, Rebecca, and Britney, there leader. Yet, she was the smallest, I guess being pretty gets you some where in life. My Parents were no better. They screamed at me, and called me everything but nice things. My sister even hated me. I remember when they left me at home and took Lindsey to Disney land. I spent those nights higher then I could remember. I smoked my self sober till I started to come down After I sobered up I vowed to never do it again. The trip scared me it was worse then hate was still there but this time they where monsters.

When I got here I felt of an importance. Maybe I was dreaming the whole time and this is a physic ward, and I'm still hallucinating. Makes sense cause I actually though for a second I meant something. Maybe If I pray they'll let me out or put me on more med's for the trip to feel the love. I didn't care. I covered myself in a ball completely covering myself with the blanket.

"God, If you're out there, help me. I can't take this pain anymore I'm done." I sobbed. I felt like I was full of myself for complaining, when people starve and die of cancer. How long till they come in with a smile and say 'Here Kat, Have some candy.' How long has it been I uncovered myself The room was darker. I really need to keep track of time better or I can't cause I'm on med's like speed or some shit. They door opened, with a twist and jerk. I flipped the blanket over my head. I didn't want who ever to see me like this.

"Go away, I don't want your candy." I yelled.

"Uh... What? Stella are you okay?"

"No, you are another lie." I screamed

"Stella whats the matter with you. Did you crack?" He was flipping a little but almost unhintable

"Of course I did! Who ever you are I don't want you're candy." I pause for a second. "LEEEEAAAAVEEEEE... MEEEEEEE... AlOOONE!"

"Stella I'm Dean."

"You're not Dean! I'm not Stella! I'm kat" I calmed before they would try to sedate me "With a K." I said calmly.

"Okay you're Kat then."

"Ha! I told you. A lie. Tell my parents there a-hole's, and Thanks for yelling at me all the time and I'm sorry, next time I'll slit my throat.' " He ripped the blanket off of me. In pure anger.

Don't you ever talk like that. Get up." I looked at him stuck with fear. "Stella get the fuck up, now!" He yelled, I cried.

"I'm sorry I was never good enough. I created you in my head, this is not real none of it. I thought you where the doc at first but now I see you're here to torment me to, and I cant even get away from you." I sobbed

"You speak like a mad man. You, me are as real as it gets."

"I was crazy to believe angels existed, that I belonged here. I'm probably still dreaming."

"What angel did you see?"

"If I tell you you'll diagnose me with some other religious belief thing." I stopped crying.

"Kat, Stella, Who ever you are, what was it's name."

"Doesn't matter anymore, I'm still crazy. Castiel, and Ahezreial."

"You saw two?"

"What part of Castiel and Ahezreial, Did you not understand? Yes two."

"Hang in there kiddo." He left me alone. He closed the door behind him. I looked at the door for a minute. I can lock it from the inside? I walked over and pushed the lock. I hope that's a real lock and not my imagination. I was alone and I hope safe. _Ahezreial, If I did't imagine you please pull me out of this._ Yet Again no answer. There was a knock on the door. the voice was muffled but I could here it very well._  
_

"Are you okay? It's Sam."

"Don't lie to me cause you think I forgot bought him."

"I'm coming in."

"I'm naked."

"What?" The door giggle but he couldn't get in. "Did you lock the door from the inside?"

"I don't know. I think so I guess." It worked? I wonder how I did it or i'm dreaming. Maybe it was real

"Unlock the door, Stella"

"Make me a sandwich."

"Will you come out if I do?"

"Are you crazy, I was crazy once they locked me in a padded room. I liked that room, I died in that room."

"Stella Don't do this." he sounded concerned

"Do what?" I asked.

"Don't kill yourself." He pleaded "I'll make you some food I don't even have to enter the room."

"You would do that?"

"Yes I'll be right back." I looked at the array of weapons. I picked up a Hand gun and loaded it. At least ten or twenty minutes passed. I was hungry.

"Stella, Its Sam. I have some food." I opened the door, and held him at gun point. I looked at him as serious as I could pull off I motioned he to but the plate on the floor. Then to move up stairs he backed away slowly and with his hands at chest height . Ha. I win. I walked out slowly why did he set it so far away? someone grabbed me from behind, and took my weapon.

"You're all lies. I knew I could never be accepted by anyone." They dragged me back in the panic room and tied me to a chair. They started to walk away. "Wait! You can't leave me here. At least put me out of my misery or feed me I'm starved." They looked at me. Dean smiled

"Should we?"

"Yes you should. I am human." He set the sandwich on the bed.

"Don't believe your my sister, But if you are and just crazy I'll leave you this. He shut the door.

The bed was ten feet from me, and I'm tied to a chair. The distance was more like a 5k. With my feet tied to the legs this was extra hard. I Don't even remember the last time I ate. My stomach wouldn't last much longer. I jump-hopped the chair. I move it two feet in a fifteen to thirty minutes. At this rate I'll never eat. An hour later I was almost a foot away. I leaned forward almost. I was famished at this point. Hot, sweaty and tired. I managed to scoot right next to the bed. I got on the balls of my feet and leaned forward till I was low enough to grab the sandwich. I picked that bitch up and started eating. The only bad part having to lean forward for every bit other tan that so worth the effort. It was good. I finished it off. I felt sleepy.

* * *

My head dazed, as I regained consciousness slowly.

"What are you?" He barked.

"Mmm" My head drooped

"Just wait Dean, She's still way out of it." That had to be Sam.

"How long?" I weakly spoke "Was I out."

I lifted my head a bit, the angel was there at Dean's side. Sam kneeled in front of me.

"Well from the time we found you on the floor to when you woke up, a week. the drug was only a few hours. We had to move you cause you where in danger."

"Of what?"

"Rising of the witnesses" The angel spoke. I looked at Sam for a better explanation.

"It was the first seal of the Apocalypse. Ghost's of people we didn't save came to try and kill us. We moved you so they wouldn't kill you." My mind was slow and heavy.

"Why did I eat that sandwich? I should have known, but I guess a week with out food will do that to you." I shot Dean a mean glance. "Can I have some water?" Sam pulled a flask out. "Holy water I presume?" He nodded. "I get it, but that's a waste." I drank the entire contents of the flask. "That wasn't spiked was it?"

"No, Just holy water."

"Can I have one hand untied and a glass of water? Not like I can do anything with an angel in the room." I look at Castiel he gave me a curious look. "Don't play stupid. Mr. 'I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, Have faith.' Yeah I watched." He stepped forward he extended his hand.

"Castiel" I looked in that direction. Ahezreial. "Don't touch her."

* * *

I personally love this chapter. It's meant to confuse her and you guy's. Review, comment message me about what you thought.


	5. I'm not so crazy, but Where's Sam?

"She knows to much." He claimed

"She is my responsibility. If you need to talk here is not the place to do it." I'm really tweaking

"Woh woh woh there buddy,who do you think you are?"

"Ahezreial" I answered Dean gave me the death stare. They were a flash. "About that glass of water. I'm die-in here. Sam filled a glass of water and tilted to my mouth.

"One hand I do any thing all rights to shot me." Dean nodded. Sam untied my left hand the weak one of course. "Thanks" I lifted the glass I was so shaky I almost spilled it. Sam held the bottom stable. "Thanks again. I'm sorry I held you at gun point. I was hungry."

"What about the candy you didn't want." Dean asked

"I was hallucinating. I thought I was In a physic ward." Castiel and Ahezreial came back. Ahezreial came towards me, but was stopped by dean.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean demanded

"Fixing a mess."

"Let him through Dean." Castiel said. Dean slowly stepped back as he gave the gut the death stare.

"Ahezreial, Why couldn't you here me I called I need you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have came sooner." He touched my face and I got that warm feeling again. I could think straight. He pulled his hand away. The ropes snapped all at once. "Don't go yet I need to talk to you in my car." I looked at Dean. "Alone" He put his hand on my shoulder and we were in my car.

"How did you.. never mind. Why did I think like that I kinda still do."

"Stella is your real name. Your old life and new are colliding and its really making you question. I've seen it only once or twice but it's always the same. You may experience it more than once."

"Great, something to look forward to. Can I see, my old home? I Just want some peace."

"I don't know If my powers have the jurisdiction for that anymore, but I can try." I looked at him. He touched my face with both hands.

I saw my room the blood. My parents weeping, the police telling them they gave up looking for the killer. My empty box With me inside. My head stone Katlyn. A Truex August 7, 1996- September 9, 2013. I flashed back and Ahezreial was still there.

"So I did kill myself, why didn't my soul just go to heaven?"

"I took it before your body form died."

"You can do that?!"

"That was my job, I did that often just.. your case was different." Why did I reserve all of this? Why am I so special? I need a drink. This Stella character is a heavy drinker.

"What about my brothers?"

"Castiel is wiping there memory of this, Bobby also. I have to put you back in the room so they don't wonder why your out." I nodded, With that we where in the basement. I walked in and he turned the door behind me. I felt safe in here no one could touch me unless they were human. So this is a real world. I am Kat in Stella's body or made body. I'm not sure. My first parents are morning over me. I sat in the chair, and waited. I pulled up a pencil and a pad, and I I started to draw.

* * *

About an hour, I herd someone come down stairs. "Who's there?" I demanded

"It's Dean."

"O, thank God. I thought I ran off and got caught by creepy people." He Opened the door, I lunged at him and hugged him. "How long was I out?"

"Almost a week." He hugged me tight. "I thought you would never wake."

"He don't worry, I'll always find a way back. Promise." I let go. "I'm starved" He smiled.

"Sounds like you feel a whole lot better." We walked up stairs. Sam and Bobby Just stared. Hmm.

"Take a picture It will last longer." I smiled. I went over to the fridge and pulled a beer and some left overs labeled 'Dean'. There was a bacon Cheeseburger inside.

"Sense when do you eat meat?" Dean questioned

"Uhh," Fuck Fuck Fuck. "I don't, I was Just looking." I think I saved it. Vegetarian, awesome. Like the old days. That had to have been a vegie burger at the diner.

"Well go to the Diner, we haven't eaten yet either. Sam let's go." We started walking and Sam fallowed. We reached Dean's car I took the front seat. Sam just looked at me like I did something wrong.

"What?" I demanded

"Well it's just that I sit there."

"Not today." Sam pouted and got in the back seat.

I looked at Dean. "What was that room that I was in anyways."

"Panic room Bobby built on his weekend off." Dean started the Car and started to drive.

"That's Awesome. Let me guess Demon, angel, And everything else proof?"

"Yep." It was quit for a minute.

"I found my bat cave." I smiled wide.

"All right Bat-Girl, let's go get some food." He Parked On the side of the building. We walked in and sat in the same booth. Sam sat next to me.

"Are you till mad that I took the front seat." I playfully leaned on him.

"No." He laughed.

"Good cause that's my seat on the way back." I smiled, The lady came up to use.

"What'll it be." She smiled.

I looked at the menu, Ahh Vegie burgar.

"Bacon cheeseburgar, Sam" He point at Sam" Wants a salad "Stella whats that animals Food sandwich."

"Chef Salad." Sam corrected.

"Vegie burger" I said with a smile and shot Dean a glare He just smiled.

"You two I swear You make me fell like an out cast, when we eat."Dean scoffed

"What all Happened For you Guys to stick me in the Panic Room?" Deans, Face got serious, I looked at Sam. He just looked Down.

"Dean, what happened."

"Look, Stella," He started. "Sprites Rose up and where killing hunters that couldn't be saved."

"It was the first seal broken by Lilith. Raise of the witnesses." Sam stated I slumped back.

"Can't believe I missed it." I frowned

"Trust me" Dean said. "You wouldn't want to go through that." The lady came back with our food. I had received the same thing I had gotten before. This time It tasted ten times better. Mmm I want more but I'm stuffed. Odd normally I ate twice as much When I was 'Kat'. I need to figure out my schedule. I'm just don't feel right. I finished up my fries and ranch. When Sam was Done he cleared His through a bit.

"Dean I was looking up The usual, I think we have some vamps in Lakin, Kansas." Dean finish His Sandwich.

"Sounds Like a job, lets get to bobby's and grab our stuff and jump ship." Sam scooted out And left, I fallowed, Dean payed.

"Sam you can have the front seat, I really don't care I kinda want to sleep." I opened the back seat.

"You just woke up there's no way I'm letting you sleep." He joked.

"I don't man, a week of sleep just wasn't enough." We laughed. We got in the car. I leaned forward and hugged him from the back seat. I remembered all the times I had hugged him and Dean before. "I missed this." He put his hand on my arm.

"I know, me to." Dean got in the car.

"Hey, No chick flick moments in my car." I sat back in my seat, as he started the car It was quite the whole way back. I was the first to hope out of the car. "Are we in a hurry?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Maybe." I spoke the word out in a long happy tone, and turned to go to my car. I opened the back seat, and pulled my duffel bag out. I put all my clothes in it. I didn't have much here. I shoved my journal to the bottom. I opened the trunk. What will I need? I've never Done this before. _Ahezreial What do I need to bring?_

"Shot gun, Salt rock shells, That machete, and the dead mans blood."

"Again, With the bell, And thank you. Wont Dean have dead mans blood?" But he was gone. I grabbed the shells box labeled Salt rock shells. The shot gun, And stuffed them in my bad. I took out a jar 'Dead man's blood.' Eww why would anyone carry this. There was a box labeled 'needles' They where covered with blood on the inside. I went a head and put them in the bag. I pulled out the machete, It had blood stains to. I shut my trunk locked my car. I carried the jar I didn't trust it. Dean and Sam where Coming out same time I was walking to there car. Dean Opened the trunk It was almost the same as mine But with more weapons like 'brass knuckles' I handed him the Jar.

"Awesome I thought we would have to stop by the Morg for more." he closed the trap door, And set Sam and his bags in the trunk I did the same.

"We have suck a long drive." I complained. As I sat in the back, He smiled as he got in the drivers seat. I laid my head On the door. Nap time!

* * *

I woke up it was dark, Dean was still driving Sam was passed out.

"Dean?" I said sleepily.

"What?"

"Are we there yet?" I smiled

"Almost. How do you sleep so sound? I blare my music and you just slept there."

"Years of practice." I laughed. "Hey, I need to pee. We need to stop at the next gas station." He Let out a hard breath through his nose. He didn't want to stop. "Pretty please, I mean I could always just go..."

"Don't you dare, I'll find a gas station." He threatened, I laughed. It took ten minutes to find a gas station. By that time I was doing the pee dance in the back seat. We pulled in to a speedway. Dean went ahead and filled the car with gas. I ran out of the car and inside. I looked for the restroom sign. It was all the way in the back. _Thank Jesus, the lord and every angel that made this gas station exist._ was all i was all I could think as I peed. I washed my hands and looked around Hmm all that sleeping makes me want a snack, but I'll wait. Till we get to the town to have something. I saw Dean Paying for the gas. I walked up beside him.

"This your Wife?" the cashier asked.

"Heck no, That's my brother." I laughed as I nudged Dean. He laughed

"If I got a nickel everytime someone asked us that I'd be rich."

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"That's okay." I smiled. "I'll be in the car."

* * *

After about two more hours We finally made it to Lakin, Kansas. We pulled in to the Ken-Ark Motel. Dean went in to pay for a room.

"Sam." I nudged him. "Sammy, get up were in Lakin, Kansas."

"Hhhmmmm" He grummble and Rolled over.

I turned the music up and started singing. He woke I a jolt.

"Okay I'm up." He was ticked. O well. He got out of the car as dean walked out. We went in To the motel they crashed. I decided to get a shwer god knows its been over a week. I just took my bag to the bathroom. I started the water, turned it till it was some what warm. I took my shirt of and looked in the mirror. So this is me now. I had long Golden brown hair, and green eyes. I loved them the green was so rich in color. I spotted a black glob on my chest It was a tattoo. I have a Tattoo! It was a like the devils trap with out the symbols and looked like fire surrounded it. Well I defiantly didn't expect that. I rubbed it, It was old there was no scabs or any thing. I went head and took a shower without further examination. I had no 'night clothes' I searched further I had My jogging pants those work I'll just jog in the morning. Wait I hate Exercise. Sam was asleep on the makeshift Chair. I crashed on the bed.

* * *

I woke to the sound of voices.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it."

"What?" That was Dean

"Destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination."

"Then why'd you send me back?" Huh? Where did he go. Dose he know? About me?

"For the truth. Now you know everything we do." Know what what is he talking about who is this." Fuck did he tell him.

"What the hell are you talking about? " There was a pause. "Where's Sam?" Sams gone

"We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up."

"Where's Sam? " Dean demanded

"425 Waterman. " I herd Dean grab his keys

"You brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will. "

"Dean, who's there?" I rolled over, I only saw Dean. "Where's Sam?"

"I'm going to go get him."

"I want to come with, He's my brother two."

* * *

Note to reader: I've gotten some really good reviews and it inspires me to write. With out your love this wouldn't be possible. Please review and tell me what. you think.


	6. 425 Waterman and the country

"Where are we heading?"

"425 Waterman St" He said in a pissed tone.

"Dean Calm down, Please." He just drove till we got there. We walked up to the ware house of 425 Waterman St. We peered in to see Sam with a chick And a man, possessed by a demon, His eye's pitch black.

"Where's Lilith?"

"Kiss my ass".

"I'd watch myself if I were you." Sam threatened.

"Why? Huh? Because you're Sam Winchester, Mr. Big Hero? And yet here you are, slutting around with some demon. Real hero." Demon scoffed.

"Shut your mouth."

"Tell me about those months without your brother. About all the things you and this demon bitch do in the dark. "The girl looked at Sam. "Huh? Tell me, hero."

Sam raises his hand and the Demon chokes out of the Man. The Girl Smiles, They exchange glances. The man is unconscious and Sam touches neck to check if he has a pulse. He smiles up at the woman.

"How'd it feel?" She asked

"Good. No more headaches." He begin to untie the man.

"None? That's good." The man began to wake up.

"Hey, hey. I got you. It's all right."

He helps the man out of his chair and begins walking him towards the door. Dean barged in I left and fallowed. I stood on the steps in a far distance.

"So... Anything you want to tell me, Sam?"

"Dean, hold on, okay? Just let me-"

"You going to say, "let me explain"? You're going to explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?"

"It's good to see you again, Dean".

"Ruby?" Whose Ruby, She smiled "Is that Ruby?"

Dean grabbed hold of her and shoved her up against the wall. He pulls out her knife and as he's about to stab her, Sam grabbed his hand.

"Don't!" Sam pleaded

They struggle for the knife. Sam caught hold of the knife, Dean throws him up against the wall. Ruby grabbed Dean and pinned him up against the wall he had her against seconds earlier.

"Ruby! Stop it!"

She just stares into Dean's eyes and she kept a choke hold with her right hand, and he stares right back, angry. Finally she lets go and he rises up to his full height. He looks over at Sam.

"Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?" He looked at Ruby

"Ruby."

She stared at Dean for a few more moments, and then looks over at Sam.

"Ruby, he's hurt." He indicated the man

"Go." He demanded. She grabbed the man, and started to walk to the door. I came up the steps into the room, behind Dean.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean demanded.

"The ER... unless you want to go another round first." She Snooded. I grabbed Dean's arm. Having him move to the side." Dean didn't say anything

"Dean." Sam said

Dean walked to the Door, I was right behind him.

"Dean! Stella!" It hurt to leave him there. I didn't know what to do. Fallowing Dean seemed the best way to go. I sat in the passenger side staring out the window. It was so quite the city might sleep. We made it back to the Motel. I went to the Bathroom, and locked the door behind me. How did he get hose powers? Could I do anything like that? We were twins after all. Will Dean think I have powers? I can't take either side, if I take Deans Side Sam will hate me. If I take Sam's Side Dean Will hate me. I just have to be neutral till they demand an answer Even then I'll Try to be as neutral as possible.

"Are you, Okay" Dean Asked.

"Yeah I'm Fine"

"You and I know that's the biggest lie a girl says."

"Really Dean I'm fine. Just give me a minute." Ugh he frustrates me.

"I know it's about Sam."

"Give it a rest, Okay? I just saw my own brother Gank a Demon with his mind." I heard his footsteps leave The Impala Fired up. He's leaving me? I Unlocked the door to look out, The Impala pulled away. About five minutes later someone was pulling in. I walked to the window. It was Sam, I walked out to see Ruby was in the driver's Seat, and Sam stepping out. I stepped outside and I blocked the Door. He Just Looked at me, Pissed.

"Are you going to bitch me out." He said in a low gruff tone.

"No, I don't know what to think." I paused and looked down. "If I take your side Dean will hate me, but if i take Dean's side you will hate me. I don't like being in the middle." He lifted my chin.

"Look you take whatever side you think is right I won't hate you."

"Sam I like the fact that you're saving people, but at the same time it scares me to know what you can do. I don't know whether to be happy or scared for my life."

"I will never hurt anyone, you know that." I hugged him. He hugged me back. He was so tall. I barely made it to his shoulders.

"I don't want to take a side, but I know Dean will make me choose. Sam Promise me you won't become the very thing we hunt."

"I promise." With that I let go and we both went inside. I wasn't tired so I stayed up while He slept. I read My Journal They seemed like stories not the truth. Dean going to hell and the tear stained Pages. I say the Page where I described how he was brutally murdered by hell hounds. I tried to fill in all the gaping gaps of lost info.

Dean Came in the room he didn't even look at us. SAM

"Dean, what are you doing?

Dean just ignored him and continued packing.

"What, are you, are you leaving?"

"You don't need me. You and Ruby go fight demons." Dean grabs his bag and starts for the door. Sam stood in the way so Dean had to go around him.

"Hold on. Dean, come on, man" Dean turned around and punched him in the face with his right hand. Sam whirled around by the force. Dean just watched him as he turned back around to Dean.

"You satisfied?" Sam asked Dean hits him again, and then throws his bag on the floor. Sam touches his lip, which is bleeding.

"Dean stop." He shot me a look of shut the fuck up.

"I guess not." Sam answered

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?"

"I'm just exorcising demons." Sam exclaimed

"With your mind!" He yelled "What else can you do?" I grabbed my packed bag and head for the door.

"When you two are done I'll be in the car!" I slammed the door behind me. I need to clear my head. Run I need to run. I threw my bag in the back seat, and I sprinted. I felt the anger slowly slip away. I ran for blocks, I didn't tire. I ran so far I got lost. I felt like Forest Gump. Except I wouldn't go for three years. I stopped and looked around. I didn't know where I was. Everything was different. I was in the middle of a forest. I looked at my phone three missed calls. One from Sam and Two from Dean. It had been almost three hours. How did I slip time like that? I gave Sam a call.

"Stella Thank God we couldn't get ahold of you."

"Tell me about it I didn't even here my Phone."

"What happened?" Tears came to my eyes.

"Sam I don't know. I don't know where I am." I was crying. "There's nothing here no Signs or anything. I just ran till I snapped out of wha-"

"Stella breathe, what do you see?

"Sam I see nothing but trees, there's no land marks or anything." My phone beeped. I looked, it was die-in. "My phones die-in now I'll never be found."

"Don't worry we will-" It cut out my phone Died. Great, now what?

"Stella. It's Okay. You will be found." I talked to my self. Wait Ahezreial. "Ahezreial, I'm really lost." I said as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"What did you do?" I did a 180 to see him.

"I ran, and ran till I snapped out of my trance, and now I'm lost and I have no idea where I am."

"I can point you to the nearest safest house." He point behind me. "Just go straight that way and you hit a nice Christian couple. Priest actually."

"Thank you, I Don't kno-" He was gone before I could finish. I turn the way he pointed and ran as fast as I could. I made it to the House in 20 or so minutes. I walked up the drive and up the steps to knock on the door. A man answered.

"Can I help you?" He asked nicely with a smile.

"Are you a priest by any chance?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Stella, I'm lost and I need to use your phone to call my brothers to come get me. May I?" He opened the door, and invited me in.

"Phone to the right, would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you." Okay, think, what is his number? Ugh I tried to power mu phone up long enough to get the number no luck.

"I might have a charger to fit that." I jumped at the female voice. "Sorry I'm Stacy." she held her hand out. I gripped hers.

"I'm Stella, and if you do that would be ever so helpful." I fallowed her in to the kitchen. I kinda expected to be abused and killed but she just handed me the charger. "Where exactly am I?"

"About Six miles from town."

"Which town."

"Syracuse."

"Thank you." I sat on the floor next to the plug in as my phone booted up. Finally, I received two more calls. I called Sam again, he answered.

"Sam thank the lord I found this house."

"Where are you?"

"Not exactly sure but I know that I am almost six miles from a town called Syracuse."

"That is twice as helpful as last call."

"Any way you can track my phone call to your computer?"

"That's what I am doing. Gotcha, Wow you traveled far. We will be there in a half hour."

"We just made cookies would you like one?" Stacy yelled from the other room.

"Who's that?"

"The lady that let me barrow her charger. Hurry up and get here." I hung up the phone, left it plugged in and walked in to the kitchen.

"Sure, is that chocolate chip I smell?"

"Yes mama." I started to get a head ach.

"Hey If I pass out. Don't freak out. My brothers." I stopped as a shard of pain rang through my head. "Ah, Sam and Dean Sam's my twin. One more thing I can't control what I do so lock me in a room. Now!" I screamed. She rushed my to a spare bed room. As soon as I got there I collapsed. "Shut and lock the door behind you." I screamed as the pain intensified. Its Christmas two little boy's,

"Here Dean I want you to have this dad lied."

"Are you sure Sam?" Dean asked Sam nodded.

He opened it and in side was a gold amulet.

"I-I love it." He put it on. The scene changed

"You fudging touch me again and I'll fudging kill you!" Dean yelled

"Very good!" Said the plump Lady.

The man pulled Sam's finger nail off.

"O dear almost forgot the tooth." The doorbell rang as the pliers where about to pull deans tooth out.

"You going to get that?" Dean said with the pliers still in his mouth. The scenes Stopped, I could tell my head ache still.

"Stella, can you here me." My vision blurred. I could barely make out a person. "Just squeeze my hand. Good. Don't worry we got you."

* * *

Note to Reader: Hope you enjoyed. I know that this chapter went By fast for me. Some of the events that happen actually happened in the Series to fill you in on everything she experiences, sees and encounters.


	7. Better off without me

I woke up in the back of the car hidden under a blanket. I rubbed my eyes. I felt like I never slept but I've been out for god knows how long. My stomach Growled, and It felt queasy at the same time.

"Pull over."

"Stella finally you're awake."

"I said pull over, unless you wanna clean up a mess." He pulled over, I Climbed out of the car as fast as I could. I stood up and my stomach did Flip, Flop, then the purge. Someone pulled my hair back. "Thank you, how long this time?" I stood up, to see Sam.

"Actually it was only a few hours." Sam said. My brow raised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we are on our way to Carthage, Missouri."

"Why?"

"A friend Called wants us to work with him on a job."

"Okay, Can we get some food? I'm starved."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine know." We got in the car, and drove off.

"Stella? Are you really felling okay cause if you need-?"

"Dean. Stop, worrying I'm fine." HA if he only knew the shit I'm going through. Half the shit I knew existed that's the only reason I'm here is cause an angel helped me, but wait there's more I get to learn all this shit to. I smiled in the mirror. He watched me closely. After about five minutes he paid no more attention to me. We drove for hours, till we hit Carthage Missouri.

"You still hungry?" Dean asked.

"Yeah sorta not as much as I was. Which is weird." We pulled in to Iggy's Diner, parked and walked in. We sat in an empty both Sam next to me Dean a crossed form us.

"What can I get you three?"

"Cheese burger." Dean said.

"Vegetarian Burger for me and my Sis."

"What do you want to Drink?" She asked

"Just Three Coke's is fine." Dean said. "You seem really out of it today."

"I can feel, kinda like I could pass out. I could be just hungry. "Sam felt my Head.

"You feel a little warm."

"I'll be fine." The Diner was practically empty, but the service was slow. She finally came out with the food. I looked at my sandwich it did not look like Sam's at all.

"Dean, don't eat that, it's mine." He looked at the sandwich, and set it back on the plate. I handed him his plate, and he handed me mine. I looked at at it still unsatisfied, but I ate it anyways. It wasn't bad, it was good. I was only half done by the time Sam and dean finished.

"You really aren't feeling good." Dean said. "You didn't even finish.

"Let's just get to the motel so I can sleep it off or something." I felt really light headed the room swirled. I grabbed the table. "Let's go now." Sam moved out of the way. "Sam Don't let me fall." I whispered to him. We walked to the car. I sat in the back.

* * *

Woke up in a motel room. Hmm I passed out at least I was sitting when it happened. I sat up at people moving. I pulled my gun out. To see dean sitting with some man I didn't know.

"Who's this?" I demanded. Setting my gun down.

"Well glad you're awake. This Is Travis."

"He turned and looked at me." Dean said.

"You sure sleep a lot. How do you do it?" Travis asked. I ignored him.

"Where's Sam?" As if on Q Sam entered the Motel room.

"Not wasting any time, are you?" He said

"None to waste. The guy hulks out, we won't be finding bodies, just remains." Sam sat down on the bed next to the table.

"What if he doesn't hulk out? I did a little homework. Uh, I've been checking out the lore on rougarous." Said Sam

"What? My 30 years of experience not good enough for you?" Travis complained

"What? No. No, I-I- I just wanted to be prepared. I mean, not that you didn't.."

"Sam loves research. He does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his KY. It's a sickness." He looks over at Sam "It is."

"Look, everything you said checked out, of course, but uh. I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step."

"Really?" Dean questioned

"See, if they never eat human flesh, they don't fully transform."

"So what? Go vegan, stay human?" Dean said.

"Basically. Or in this case, eat a lot of raw meat, just not..."

"Long pig."

"Right." Sam looked at me. "Glad you're up."

"Yeah it seems I'm missing a lot." I looked under the blanket. I was fully clothed. Thank God. I got up. "I'm sorry about the whole running thing. I don't know How, I..."

"If you have one more episode between now and the end of this job you are staying at bobbies for a while."

"Maybe that's how it should be Seems to me like I'm always I the way anyways." I got up and walked to the bathroom.

"That's not what I meant." I ignored him. I looked around for my bag. Awesome it's in here. I started the shower. I locked the door behind me. I'm getting a shower and then leaving to Bobbies or where ever I want to. Cause I do what I want. Conor, he says that. I'll go see him and check to see if he really is different or just the same. I don't care anymore it's eating me up inside. I took my time in the shower I contemplated what I should do. Exploring this one seemed to be the best way to go at the moment. I finished my shower Dried my, threw it up in a ponytail, and got dressed. They were all gone by the time I peeked out of the bathroom. I stuffed my duffel with my things. I need money, I looked through Deans bag, nothing. I moved to Sam's I found a whooping Thirty dollars. Yay ra! I need a fast ride. I wonder, Ahezreial Could you in any way take me to my car? Please? 'Why do you need me to do that?' I just need to fin stuff out on my own. He appeared Next to me, I threw Sam's money in his bag. I slung my duffel on my shoulder.

"I don't want to have to take his money just to leave. That'd be stealing."

"Understandable." He put his hand on my shoulder. We were at the junk yard.

"Thank you, I promise not to get into too much trouble." He was Gone. I sat in to my Car. It was Dark. I searched for a Flashlight, It was on the floorboards next to a U.S map. Ha perfect. I memorized the path to Indiana it was easy Follow 90 to 94 and then down from Chicago. On 65 perfect. I started my car, I looked at the tank gauge it was almost full. Okay I'll make it almost there before having to fill up. I turned my lights on and pulled out of the junk yard. I made my way to interstate 90. I put in some AC/DC.

* * *

I turned right on 94, I had to pee I decided to wait till I hit Madison. I stopped at a Mc. Donald.

"How may I take order?"

"Large Fri, Large Sweet Ice tea Light in the ice."

"That will be 4.17 please pull to the first window." I pulled my wallet out. I had ample money here. I pulled a 5 out, she handed me my Change.

"Thank you have a nice day." She said

"Thanks." I looked at her. She seem Insecure. I noticed Bruises on her arms.

"Hey, Life gets better. I don't know the situation, but if it's a boyfriend dump him you deserve so much better. I went through that to." I lied. She cried. "If you need someone to talk to, call me. I'll listen. Don't worry I'm not hitting on you." I wrote my number to my new cell on a small piece of paper, and my name.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I'm Rachel."

"Always here." I pulled to the next window, to get my food. Ugh I'm going to become fat again. O well it's worth it at the moment. I opened my bag and there was my large Fri, and a cookie. That girl. "Thank you, you have a good day." The manager nodded. I keep driving on my way. I finished my food. I was super tired. I turned on a country road, and parked. I set my phone to go off in a few hours.

* * *

I woke up to the sunlight. Not my alarm. I started my car and turned around. I stopped in front of the highway, checked my map, and turned on 90. I made it Chicago, Awesome I'll make it within the next few hours just in time to sleep a full night. I found 65 and turned almost a straight shot. It was Noon by the time I hit Merrillville, Maybe 2 hours, progress. This made me happy. I decided to turn on 30 and turn on 35 and go through Knox and Winamac.

Once i hit Winamac I knew it was only, 45-30 minutes left. My phone Rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"It's Rachel, I just wanted to thank you, for last night. I broke up with him. I feel so much better."

"Hey, just remember, never go back I made that mistake a few times." I lied again.

"I was going to kill myself after work. I guess you can say you saved me."

"Hey, I was in the boat of killing myself I almost succeeded." Stay strong,"

"Thank you, tell me when you are in Madison, Wisconsin."

"I will, Promise."

"I gatta go. Bye." She hung up. I was almost to Logansport. I assume Conor lived in the same house as the other life. I went through the country roads I knew so well. Sam and Dean Flashed in my mind. Should I really do this? I looked at the Gas gauge, Damn it I need gas. I hit a small gas station and filled my tank. I went inside and paid the man, the 50 bucks for the gas. A guy was touching my car. I had my hand on my gun.

"Get off my car."

"Pretty sweet ride." He opened the door. I pulled my gun out.

"Step away from my car. I have shot a man before."

"Whoa there sweet heart." I stepped in front of my car.

"Get the fuck out." I pulled the hammer back. He just looked at me. His eyes went black. Shit! I unclicked the Hammer, and I ran to the seat and yanked him out and punched him as many times as I could. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Black screamed out of the man's mouth and in to the Ground. The man Choked alive.

"What the hell."

"Demon, you're welcome. Good thing I didn't shoot or you would be dead."

"Wait, Where am I?"

"Logansport. I pulled a map out to show him."

"Indiana I live all the way In California."

"I have to go. Take care." Glad one was around, and those words were not mine. What the Fuck, was that Latin? I made my way to Conor's house. He lived in the way country I'll say I'm Lost. I turned in to his Drive way. I knocked on the front door. He answered.

* * *

Note to Reader: I am a very Specific person when it comes to going some when it comes to going places. O and haha Conor. Review please


	8. My Demon

"I am Uh… Lost."

"Well, Not for long." He laughed. "Need to use a phone?"

"Nope, I just came to visit a friend. Am I close to Logansport?"

"Yes, really close. You wanna Come in and sit."

"I've been sitting over the last nine hours to here. I want sleep, Most I've gotten was in my car." I thumb pointed to it.

"Whhaaat, that's a sweet car. Can I sit in it?"

"Here's the deal, I need a place to stay. I'll provide my own food. I just need a place to crash find me that and I will."

"How old are you?"

"26, Why?"

"Cause you can crash here. I'm Conor that "He pointed to my car." Is the next place this butt is going to sit." I laughed. He was exactly the same. I wonder about the music. He walked over to my car and sat in the passenger seat. I followed, behind and got in the driver's seat. I moved my books to the back so he couldn't see them.

"So wanna Hang, and get to know each other?"

"Sure. Let's go to Walmart."

"Where's that?" I knew but I still need the act. He pointed me in the way I should go.

"Where you from?" He asked.

"Well I never had a real home so everywhere."

"Where you born."

"Lawrence, Kansas. My mom died when I was 6 months so then we traveled everywhere basically. I have two brothers. Sam is my twin Dean is older."

"Wow, did not expect that."

"What part?'

"All of it." He picked up my box of music. "Metallica, AC/DC, Mullet music?" I picked out an AC/DC tape.

"Words from my brother.' Driver picks the music, Shotgun shuts his cakehole.' "Where did that come from? That's when Sam came back.

"No I love it, too bad I'm 22."

"Damn, you're young."

"Yeah, so what friend are you coming to see?"

"Rachel" Yet another lie. "So do you have a girlfriend I should know about?"

"No, we broke up a long ass time ago."

"What was her name?"

"Everyone called her B." Wow even in this realm he couldn't get it right. I wanted to laugh. I should tell him one truth. We parked in the Walmart parking lot.

"No mean to scare you but I have this condition where I get sever Head aches and Pass out. Don't worry, I'll pull over If need be they are slow to progress really annoying."

"Well that's something I didn't expect." He didn't seem freaked.

"All you have to go is keep me from doing stupid shit. Hold me down, lock me in a room will work."

"First one sounded perverted." He laughed. Well his maturity level was a little lower. "And the second was no better." Okay really low.

"Yeah well it's a pretty serious matter." I slammed with a harsh tone.

"Sorry, just trying to have fun."

"So you're not freaked?"

"Well no, one of my friends have Panic attacks. So I just let them work it out."

"Thanks, My brothers threatened to leave me at Bobbies." We walked in to Walmart. "I need to grab food while we are here, I'm a very picky eater."

"You, my friend, need to have fun, looks like growing old does not help." He was serous, he looked young but an element made him seem like he was older then he really was. We roamed for 20 meaningless minutes, I remembered what a real life was like not monsters but the apple pie life Dean talked about. I get it, he would love to have that kind of life back. Part of me did to, but in my old life no one gave a shit. I was bond t make this one better.

"Hey I'm going to go get myself some food." I decided the cheapest way to go was Ramen. I look at the flavors, not to many to choose from. I picked out some oriental. 22 cents I can do that, I grabbed three. Snapple I love that shit I checked my wallet I can grab four, and still have enough for something else if I want it. I went to check out, Conor was there waiting. I opened the Snapple fridge, and pulled my favorite, Mango maddens and strawberry kiwi, I snatched of two of both. Nope not self-check out, the lady is so annoying. I walked to lane 12.

"That will be $4.95." I gave him a five. "You're change is 5 cents. Here's your receipt."

"Thank you." I nodded at him. Conor hovered over me as we walked out and to the car. "Do you have no perception of distance? You're in my space."

"Sorry, you just seem so familiar. The way you talk, walk, and act. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Well, you look a lot like my brother, but did you see me pointing that out?"

"I don't know. Are we going back to my house?" he opened his side of the car.

"Yes I'm starved." I opened a mango Snapple, and took a drink. I sat in my seat. "Tell me Conor what's it like to love someone you can never have?"

"Hurts, you try and try, and all they do is throw it back in you. Why did you ask?"

"I was wondering if what I was feeling was relevant."

"Was it?" I started the car.

"Yeah, I think so." I turned the music up. I started singing. "I was caught, In the middle of a railroad track." That's how it was the whole way back. I parked and he looked at me before getting out of the car. I got out of the car.

"Do you like Video Games?"

"Yeah it kind of depends on the game."

"Dragon age? Call of duty? Halo?"

"Yeah those types of games." We walked in and a woman greeted me.

"Conor says you need a place to stay for the night. I love it when he has friends over instead of being so anti-social." The house smelled of sulfur. I looked around, but I didn't even see anything out of ordinary.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Conor I just remembered I need Bath supplies. I'm a goof." I laughed. "We need to go to Walmart again."

"I don't mind. Mom we will be back shortly." The lady smiled. Conor got back in the car, as did I. I drove down the road a bit.

"Conor I'm about to unload the crazy on you if you choose to believe me your mom may survive if not your whole family could die."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your house smelled of sulfur did you not notice? It comes from demon Possession."

"Demon's?"

"I didn't fucking stutter." I yelled. "I exercised on at the gas station I don't know why they're here."

"Let's say I believe you how do we kill them?"

"Well the colt, A special knife, Exercise them. I know the incantation it's in Latin." I pulled my Journal from the back. "Here look at this, I promise I'm not crazy." He flipped through the pages.

"All of this is real?"

"Yes everything I'm a hunter, for the supernatural beings. I seek out what is evil and I kill it."

"Okay, I believe. Was my mom possessed?"

"I don't know. Who lives I your house?"

"Mom, My brother. That's it."

"Did your mom seem different?"

"A little over excited that's it."

"Do you believe me as far enough to get a tattoo?"

"What kind?"

"An anti-possession one." I pulled my shirt down to the tattoo on my chest.

"Dude, that's bad ass."

"Conor! Focus, would you?"

"Yeah I guess."

"I'll pay, if you do, but it has to be tonight. Like right now. O and I have been to Logansport before, I know my way around."

"Okay, I'll do it if you promise to save my mom, and my brother."

"Conor the number one rule is don't make promises. These things are evil and unpredictable. I can only do my best." We were almost to the Tattoo parlor.

"Conor, Salt and holy water slows them down. A devil's trap and hold them for a time if the seal isn't broken."

"And you have those things?"

"There in my trunk. I'll show I a minute." We pulled into the parlor. I got out of the car and moved to the trunk I unlocked it.

"I don't see anything here."

"That's because it's hidden." I put the small key in the hidden hole, I looked around for eyes, but the town was practlly dead. I pulled the door up.

"Holy shit you weren't kidding. I completely believe you."

"Take a picture of my tat and get exactly that nothing fancy Got it?" He nodded, He took a picture. "Let me see." He showed me and it was only the tat. "Good." I once over things. "I need holy water, Dang it. Go in will i figure out how to bless the water."

"I need money." I handed him a hundred.

"That should cover it." I closed my trunk. Then sat in the driver's seat, and opened my journal. I flipped through all the pages till i found it. Turns out I became a 'pastor'. I though Women couldn't be pastors. I guess it's worked so far. I need to purify myself. To bless the water. Purify like pray for forgiveness? I hope so. I closed my eyes.

"Uh... Father who aren't in heaven bless me because I have sinned... I wish to ask for forgiveness for all the things I've said to Sam and Dean. For flipping out For coming to see Conor For Killing myself and never turning to you in the first place. Amen" I hope this works. I took the empty jug in side, I saw the bathroom and hid inside. I filled the jug as far as the sink would allow. Crap I just remembered I can't use tap water. I emptied the jug. The chlorine and fluorine in the water will taint it. I made a trip to the store for distilled water. The purest of the pure. I grabbed a case and paid the lady.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. I bless all of the water while it was in its bottles This will make things easier that the jug. I saw Conor walk out and look around I waved to him. He ran over to the car.

"Why did you go to the store?"

"Distilled water. Its pure water. It's also blessed. Let me see your tat." He pulled his shirt down where the plastic wrap covered it. "Beautiful, take good care of that and it will take care of you. Get in we have work to do. "He obeyed like a dog this was awesome. I got in the car. "Here's the plan, kay? We go in like its normal I'll carry the water, I'll say 'I have diabetes, and I have to drink purified water only.' If they attack we douse them If they burn there demons. I have spray paint in the trunk for devil's traps. Actually better yet let's stick all the water in my duffel. Then put the guns in there also."

"Guns?!"

"Loaded with salt rock it won't kill them, just slow them down. Ever fired a gun?"

"No."

"Well you might have to. Are you ready?"

"I guess I don't know what to expect."

"Just fend them off will I draw a trap and start chanting Okay?"

"Why can't I do that?"

"Do you know the Latin chant and how to draw the trap?"

"No."

"There you have it. I promise I will do my best to save your Family. My duffel is in the back seat empty is and fill it with the water." He did as I said. "I'm stopping at the fairgrounds so I can load the shot guns." He didn't say anything. I pulled in to the grounds and got out I open the trunk and trap door. I pulled the salt rock shells out I fill two shot guns and stuffed some in my pockets. I zipped the bag up and put it in the back seat.

"Do you understand the plan, and it is subject to change."

"Yeah I understand." I started the car.

"I'm sorry this had to happen."

"Not your fault." It was quite for the last five minutes to his house. I opened my bag.

"Take a water." I tossed him a water. We walked up and into the house. A boy maybe fifteen strapped to a chair. "Conor It's a trap. Don't run straight in." To late the women attacked him. I dropped my bag in an instant and flung the water at her. She screamed as she stumbled back. I pulled out the spray paint, and started to paint a devil's trap on the floor. The lady got up and Conor Shoot her in the chest with the salt rock.

"You almost done?"

"I'm getting there." I finished the trap in record time. He threw water on her she screamed again. "We need to her here." The lady got up and headed for me. I grabbed he tassel we twisted till she was forced from me.

"You bitch." She yelled.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." She started choking black smoke out. "Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." The smoke fell through the floor and the lady collapsed. Conor ran to her.

"Mom, Mom, and Can you hear me. Mom!" She slowly woke up.

"I had the weirdest dream." She look at me then looked around. "Was all of the real?"

"Yes." I said. I walked over to the kid. Beaten but he'll be okay

"Are you alright Conor?" He nodded. "What about Alex?"

"He's fine a little beaten, but he'll be fine."

"You still have that place to stay you more than deserve it." Conor said.

"I second." The Lady said

* * *

"I insist you stay in my bed."

"Conor that's an invasion of space."

"I insisted you need a really bed for a change."

"If it gets you to shut up then Fine, I will."

"Awesome. Thank you again for saving..."

"You family. I normally leave after a job is done so things like this don't happen." I went into the bathroom and changed in to sweatpants and a tee shirt, and crashed on his bed.

* * *

I woke up early, and wrote Conor a note, with my number in it. I left without a trace that I was there except the broken stuff in the living room. I drove down the Road when I looked over to find a note left for me. I stopped at a gas station to read it:

If you are reading this then you left early morning without saying good-bye. I wanted you to know that you changed my life forever (In a good way.) I wish for you to come back and maybe see me again.

Wow I guess he knew more than I thought. My phone Rang "Hello?"

"Where are you? Did you pass-out again? Are you alright?" It was Dean.

"Cool it. I am Fine I'm Still in one piece I was in Logansport, Indiana, Working a job. No I never passed out."

"What job? Why did you go alone?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Demons, and no I had Help from Conor. We Save two people. I'm going to Bobby's if you could pick me up for the next Job."

"It's in Colorado, you up for that?"

"So up for that. I'll see you at bobbies"

* * *

Not to Readers: A look in to her old life, that was never hers. Hehe Review please Leave a comment or message me I don't mind at all.


	9. Yellow Fever

I woke up to someone shaking me. "Stella, time to get up." Sam said.

"Five more minutes." I said slapping hand a way.

"Demon!" I jolted up.

"Where!?"

"Nowhere, I was trying to get you awake"

"Jerk."

"Love you."

"Liar, love is letting your sis sleep."

"No, it's keeping you alive any means possible."

"I should be more worried about you. You've died and Dean has died. Guess you're not a true hunter unless you die once." Which wasn't true but I killed my self not something killing me.

"Not true you are an excellent hunter."

"Got our room," Dean said through the window as he dangled the keys. "4th floor."

"Awesome" I said. Hoping out of the car, pulling my bag with me. "Top bunks." I smiled.

"O, you're Hilarious." Sam said. We made our way to the fourth floor. The only bad thing about motels is the fact that there is only two beds. I've gotten away with taking a whole bed for myself, a lot lately.

"Rock, paper, scissors, for a bed loser has to sleep next to Sam or on the floor." Dean said.

"Alright. One two three." I pulled a rock he pulled scissors. "So are you taking the floor or next to Sam." I smiled wide.

"2 outta 3."

"Fine. One, two, three." I pulled Rock and he pulled Scissors again.

"Yeah

"I'll just take a sleeping shift."

"I'll sleep now."

"You've been sleeping all day."

"So, I do what I want." I said with sass.

"Okay, sassafras." I rolled up in the blankets and pulled them over my head.

"I'm a turtle."

"What?" Sam said.

"Tuuuurrrrtaaaalll."

"Okay, Dean we are going to the Coroner first." I pulled out of the covers

"I want to go."

"Then you have to stop being a turtle and get dress in suit." Sam said.

"O, Great. Just peachy." Do I even have that? Did I pack that? "I call bathroom first." I grabbed my bag and moved to the Bathroom. I looked inside and to my surprise there was a suit right on top. There was a Hose a skirt, white button up shirt and a jacket. Okay order of operations Hose, Skirt, Shirt, and then jacket. I was dress in a record time. I get to see my first actual dead body. Well my first not this life first or both ways is the first. I exited the bathroom. Sam and Dean where almost done fixing each other's ties.

"Damn you dressed fast normally we have to wait on you." Dean said.

"Just excited I guess. This is our first job together again." He gave me a curious look as I walked closer. "Your tie is crooked. I smiled" I fixed it with a twist a pull. "Fixed."

"Are you Okay?"

"I feel great, better than I have been."

"No headaches? Weird pass-outs?"

"That's why I feel great I haven't had any since you threatened me about keeping me at Bobby's" We left and drove to the Coroner.

"Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, Trainee, meet Frank O'Brien."

"He died of a heart attack, right?" Sam Questioned

"Three days ago."

"But O'Brien was 44 years old and, according to this a marathon runner." He questioned further

"Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security."

"Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks, you don't think that's strange?" Dean asked.

"Sounds like Maumee's problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?"

"We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy." Dean Said.

"What autopsy?"

"The one you're going to do." The Guy cut open the victim.

"First dead body? "The man asked.

"Far from it." Dean said

"Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?" Sam took a fortifying breath, while Dean picked up the cutters and handed them to the Guy. He cut the ribs open. I felt Sam fidget uneasily.

"Is that from a wedding ring? I didn't think Frank was married." Sam said.

"Isn't my department."

"Any idea how he got these?" He picked up Frank's arm which was full of scratches

"You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground. Huh!"

"What?" Sam said quickly.

"I-I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries." The Coroner broke off the heart while Dean made a disgusting face like he was about to hurl. I don't see what is problem is.

"Heart looks pretty damn healthy." He handed the heart to Dean. "Hold that a second, would you?" I smirked I looked at Sam He was smirking Also. Glad I wasn't the only one who thought it was funny. Blood shoots out and hit Sam's face "Oh, sorry. Spleen juice" I had to cover my mouth to not laugh, and Dean was smirking at Sam. Sam looked like he was hurl, Disgusted and pissed at the same time.

I decided to stay at the Motel and wait for them to get done at the Sheriff's Station. I looked through anything that might cause a heart attack to a Healthy person and came up with nothing. I saw Dean and Sam Pull in, I stood in the window Sam saw me and motioned me to come down.

"Do you know what it is yet?" I asked.

"No, but we are on our way to his neighbor's House. I wanted to see if you wanted to come along." Sam Said.

"Yeah that'd be great it's boring here." I got in the back side from the right Side.

"Tyler, Dufay, and Perry. Just like Aerosmith." Mark said.

"Yeah, small world. So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien? "Sam said

"Monday, he was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains." He said

"Hmm. did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Uh, scared?"

"Oh, totally. He was freaking out." I looked around at all the cool snakes, spiders, and lizards

"Do you know, uh..do you know what scared him?"

"Well, yeah, witches."

"Witches?" Sam looked past me at Dean

"Well, 'Wizard of Oz' was on tv the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him."

"Anything else scare him?" Sam asked

"Everything else scared him. Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener. Those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff." Dean kept fidgeting.

"So, tell me. What was Frank like?"

"I mean, he's dead, you know? I-I don't want to hammer him but, he got better."

"He got better?" Sam asked

"Well, in high school he was, he was a dick."

"A dick?"

"Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together," Dean snickered. I hit his leg. "Mine included."

"So he pissed a lot of people off. You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?" Dean said

"Well, I don't...Frank had a heart attack, right?"

"Just answer the question, sir." Sam said

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, he got better. And after what happened to his wife."

"His wife? So he was married?" Dean asked.

"She died about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it." Dean Tensed up. I looked at him, He was staring at Marks snake.

"Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look out for." He nodded to the couch. "She smells fear."

Albino snake creeps up from behind the couch, between us. Dean gasped, he stayed very still while it crawls down his lap. Dean as in a panic.

"Will she bite?" I asked.

"O, no." I picked up the snake gently, and laid it on my lap.

"Dean, Go." I didn't have tell him twice. "Really sweet snake you got here."

"Thanks." The snake slithered of my lap and I stood up.

"Thank you for your time." I said. I shook his hand. I saw Dean By the car. "I think I should be asking if you're okay."

"I'm fine." He smiled.

Later that night I woke up in the impala, to the EMF going hay-wire.

"Am I Haunted? Am I HAUNTED!?"

Dean and I were in the car, jamming out to eye of the tiger. He was playing Drums, and I as Singing. Sam Banged on the roof startled us both.

"Dude. Look at this." There was Scratches on his arm

"I just talked to Bobby."

"And?"

"Um, well, you're not gonna like it."

"What?"

"It's ghost sickness.

"Ghost sickness?" Dean and I said in unison

"Yeah."

"God, no." Dean complained

"Yeah."

"I don't even know what that is."

"Okay. Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes."

"Okay, get to the good stuff."

"Symptoms are you get anxious..."

"Yeah.

"Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out. Sound familiar?"

"So, a ghost?"

"Yeah, but Stella, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks."

"Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost. Look, once a spirit infects that first person, Ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero."

"Our very own outbreak monkey.

"Right. Get this, Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims."

"Were they gamecocks?" Dean asked

"Cornjerkers."

"So, ghosts infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys and I got it from his corpse?"

"Right.

"So now what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops?"

"More like 24."

"Super." He sounded mad

"Well fantastic." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah." Sam said

"Well, why me? Why not you? I mean, you got hit with the spleen juice."

"Yeah, um, you see Bobby and I have a theory about that too. Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer.

"Okay.

"Basically, they were all dicks."

"So you're saying I'm a dick?" I snickered. Dean gave me a look.

"No, no, no. It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favor."

"I don't scare people."

"Dean, all we do is scare people."

"Okay, well then, you're a dick too."

"Apparently, I'm not." Sam said

"Whatever. How do we stop it?"

We gank the ghost that started all this. We do that, the disease should clear up."

"You thinking Frank's wife?"

"Who knows why she killed herself, you know? Hey, what are you doing waiting out here, anyway?

"Our room's on the fourth floor." Sam shook his head. "It's...its high." He gestured with his hand

"I'll see if I can move us down to the first."

"Thanks."

"Sure." Sam walked away.

"My bubby got ghost sickness." I teased "Do I need to make you some chicken noodle soup."

"Are Kidding, I could choke on that." I laughed. "You laugh put It could happen." I turned the tunes up and we started jamming to some AC/DC.

"Shifts over get up, we have a lead." Sam said.

"Five minutes." I pulled the blankets off of me.

"Okay I'm up. What lead?

"Wood chips." I didn't ask questions. I put my shoes on. And left right behind Dean. We went to a Wood Mill, made a little more sense. I sat in the car. Will dean was having a tizzy. Ah my fist haunted place being Stella was freaking awesome.

"I'll man the flashlight."

"Yeah you do that." Sam said. I took Deans gun and a small flashlight.

"Come on ladies." I said as I turned and walked to the mill. I walked cautiously as I got to the door. I pointed my gun around like I was in a movie. I never fired a gun in real life, ever. I didn't even know if there was a safety switch on the thing. I just kept my finger off the trigger. I heard a loud yell from the other room. Dean. I ran in the room as a cat jumped from the locker. Dean was bent down. Then came up.

"That was scary!" Sam turned and walked away. "Wait." I decided to fallow behind them. Dean ripped a picture of the wall. A ghost appeared in the corner. Dean headed for the hills.

"Hey!" Sam yelled He shoot the apparition and went after dean, He was drinking behind the car.

"We got the right place." I said

I waited in the car as Sam and Dean went in to talk to Luther's brother. I read in my journal and decided to add the whole ghost sickness while I waited. They came out.

"You know what? Screw this." I looked out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dean."

"Come on. No, I mean, come on, Sam. What are we doing?!" Dean Exclaimed

"We're hunting a ghost." he said bluntly.

"A ghost, exactly! Who does that?" He exclaimed again.

"Us." He said bluntly again.

"Us? Right. And that Sam, that is exactly why our lives suck. I mean, come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell?! I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us, no, no, no, we - we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh? Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We...are insane! You know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck-stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean, who wants this life, Sam? Huh? Seriously? Do you actually like being stuck in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so! I mean, I drive too fast. And I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again, a-and I sing along. I'm annoying, I know that. And you -you're gassy! You eat half a burrito, and you get toxic! I don't know how Stella can even stand us. I mean, you know what?" He tossed Sam the keys. "You can forget it."

"Whoa, Dean. Where are you going?" Sam asked

"Stay away from me Sam, okay? Cause I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and - and - and the hellhounds and the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. Quit." He ranted.

"What was all that about?"

"Ghost sickness."

"Well that escalated quickly." I said Sitting in the front seat.

"Time to go find him." We drove around Looking for Dean.

"Maybe he went back to the hotel." I said.

"Let's look." We walked in. to see him sitting on the couch

"We looked everywhere for you, Dean. How the hell did you get here?

"Ran. What do we do now? I got less than four hours on the clock. I'm gonna die, Sammy." Dean all of a sudden looked puzzled.

"Back?"

"Dean what are you talking about?" Sam said

"No! You get out of my brother, you evil son of a bitch!"

"Hey, hey, hey, Dean. Hey, Dean. Dean. Dean." Sam said. He really is losing it.

I stayed in the car while Sam talked to bobby. I poked my head out.

"Same as usual. Burn the remains.

"Wonderful. Uh...is there a Plan "B"?" Sam asked

"Well, the Buru Buru is born of fear. Hell, it is fear. And the lore says we can kill it with fear."

"So we have to scare a ghost to death?"

"Pretty much." Sam Called Dean

"How will we kill it with fear?" I asked. Sam Got Done.

"He was Road hauled right. That's what his biggest fear is we need to recreate it."

"This is a terrible plan."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I said

"I know I said, "scare the ghost to death" but this?"

"Hey, you got a better idea, I'm listening." Sam went inside the building.

"Any luck?" Bobby said over the walkie talky

"I don't know what's wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's, uh...like he's scared. (Puts down shotgun)

"So now what?"

"I guess I got to make him angry." He put talky down. "Hey, Luther." He stared to tear the pictures up, all machines turn on. "Come on, Luther! Where the hell are you? What are you waiting for? "We turned to see Luther. We started to fight with Luther. I tossed Sam the Chain and he wrapped it around His neck

"Bobby Floor it. I yelled into the talky. The Ghost was yanked. I ran after to watch. Bobby drove up the road and the ghost started to deteriorate in red fiery fuzzies.

We stopped in the middle of now where and cracked open beers.

"So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" Dean Asked. He took a drink

"Iron chain etched with spell work." Sam Said

"Hmm, that's a new one."

"It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though."

"On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!" He laughed

"Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?"

"Fine."

"You sure, Dean? Cause this line of work can get awful scary." Bobby asked

"I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything."

"Awwww, he's adorable. I got to get out of here. You boys drive safe." He got in his truck.

"You too, Bobby." Me and Sam Said in unison. "Hey." We looked at each other. "Thanks." Bobby laughed as he drove off.

"Stop copying me." I said we looked at Dean

"So uh...so, what did you see? Near the end, I mean." Sam asked

"Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?"

"Seriously." Dean looked at Sam

"Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me."

"Right." He said

"No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I can't handle." Dean was lying I could see it in his eyes.

* * *

Note to reader: Well what did you think? my first episode basically my first Ghost, my suspicions? Comment please. I love you all!


	10. The truth

After an hour of jogging I decided to go back to the hotel. I really loved the whole jogging thing I never knew it was like a drug. Acting like Stella was easier and easier every day. I hadn't had any episodes so I figured they were over. Dean surpassed them, but Sam always asked whenever Dean wasn't around. The case we were working involved a witch that killed a couple of people. One man with razor blades and a girl by boiling her. Someone grabbed me and pulled me into a small ally. He slammed me into a wall, and held me by the throat.

"You're really pretty, but you won't be when I'm done." He had a twist scheming threatening smile that put fear into fear. I needed to think of something fast. I couldn't move my legs because he was pressed against me. I reached for my knife, he grab it before me. "Not today sweet heart."

"Please, you don't have to do this." He got right in my face. I turned away from him.

"Nah, but I want to." He grabbed my arm and slammed me in to the other wall. I was on the ground. I saw my knife just behind him. He stalked over me. "Aw, did she bump her head." I grabbed his legs and pulled as hard as I could. He fell backwards allowing me to grab my knife. He struggled in his haze. I stood up knife in hand. Where was the Exit? I looked around a ladder. I started to climb but he grabbed my leg I managed to kick him off. I climbed faster. Being in shape helped. He climbed after me. He grabbed my ankle again I was pulled down, but I managed to hold on It was harder to kick him off this time. I kicked him with my other foot. It worked, I climbed all the way to the top. He was right there behind me, I stood in a ready stance.

"Isn't that cute you thing you could live with killing someone?"

"I've kill for way less."

"You bluff." I turned in the fraction of a second as he lunged. I started running to the next building, I jumped I made it. I almost fell. That didn't stop me from running to the next. I was only a few inches from making it. I was hanging off the building. I Looked around I had no choice. The only way out is up. I hoisted myself up, to my surprise I was strong enough. I looked back the guy was gone. I guess jumping buildings isn't for him or me that was crazy. I looked around I could make out the motel from the building I was on. I looked for a way down. There was a ladder on the building in front of me. Of course nothing is ever that easy. I walked over my leg hurt I looked down I had a huge cut and It was bleeding badly. I took my shirt off to wipe away the blood. It wasn't so bad. I'm glad I decided to wear an undershirt. I wrapped it around my leg. I walked to the edge. Beautiful a hidden ladder, I won't have to jump after all.

I climbed down, put my knife back in its case and moved walked to the motel. O lucky me, it's on the second floor. I dreaded every step I took up the stairs. I leaned on the railing. It was a small cut. I looked at me leg the shirt was filled with blood. I felt so light headed I grabbed the door knob and opened the door. Almost falling I grabbed the door way.

"O my god Stella, what happened?" Sam grabbed me and held me up.

"Let's just say." I stopped I was out of breath. The room swirled In circles not just one but dozens.

* * *

I was in the back of the Impala but dean wasn't driving. I looked next to me there was a little boy.

"Sam?"

"Yeah silly you really hit your head." He said

"There's my princess." The man driving said. Dad? The kid in the front seat looked back at me.

"Ready for another round?"

"Round of what? Can we stop?"

"At the next gas station." Dad said. We pulled into a gas station. I walked in but it completely change in to bobby' house. "One fucked up dream."

"No Dream, its heaven." I stared into the face of Ahezreial.

"Heaven? I died?"

"Yes."

"And let me guess, you couldn't help me? How did I die?"

"The man actually gave you a concussion add the massive blood loss. Death."

"So not enough blood to the brain? Yeah that makes total sense to me. What am I supposed to do here? These aren't my memories."

"They are you haven't gained them yet." He was gone.

"Come Stella let's go!" Sam was behind me. I followed him I walked past a mirror. There was a golden haired little girl staring back at me. My arm was in a cast, and stiches under my right eye on my cheek bone. I walked out the door and I was standing in a meadow where Dean started letting fireworks off. Sam danced around in the fireworks display. He grabbed my hand and we danced together. Sam hugged Dean.

"Get in this hug Stella." Sam said. I hugged the young Dean and Sam. This really was heaven. No monsters no people being assholes. I opened my eyes, and I was cuddled against Dean in a motel room. This Dean was even younger. I tried to get up but I was so tired.

"Sleep Stella." dean said. "Tomorrow is one day closer to seeing dad." I had to be at least 3 or 4. How could I remember something like this? How cares I'm on drugs, in loop land .I will enjoy this while it lasts.

"Hey, dean." It was dad's voice. I rolled over. "Hey, baby girl." I got up and ran to him. He picked me up and kissed me on the forehead. "You should be asleep."

"I missed you. I was worried."

"I'm not going anywhere I promise."

* * *

I jolted forward "I love you daddy." I said gasping for air. I felt like I had no air to breathe. I looked around I was in the motel room. "What happened, all I remember is Sam swirling room and Being told I died and gone to heaven. Please tell me I just passed out dreaming."

"Well you passed out, and just dreamed." Dean said. I gave him a skeptical look. He looked down. "You died."

"I guess it was around time for me to die and come back. Just like you guys. How long was I dead?"

"A few hours give or take half a day."

"Half the day, how did you being me back?"

"An angel brought you back." Sam said.

"What angel?" Sam looked next to me. I looked over. It was Castiel.

"Hello Stella." Castiel said. He looked at Dean "My end of the bargain is done." He was gone just like that. I Stood up, he hugged me tight.

"Dean you're killing me." I choked out.

"Sorry, I never thought you would ever..." He let go.

"Die? And what bargain?" Sam hugged me next. He didn't say anything. I pushed from Sam. "Did you sell your soul? Did either of you?"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that." Sam smiled. "We said we could save the town and if we could he would bring you back." Sam said.

"Save the town from a measly witch?"

"More like one of the 66 seals." Dean said. "What did you see in heaven?"

"I can't remember. All I know was that I was happy."

"Well what happened before you got to the motel?" Sam asked

"Well I was pulled in an alley slammed in to a couple walls." I paused as I tried to remember what happened. "Then I Climbed a ladder fighting off this guy. I jumped two buildings almost didn't make the last jump I barely grabbed the edge." I looked down. Then up as I remembered more. "I discovered my leg as bleeding and then made it to the motel."

"Who was the guy?" Dean asked pissed off.

"Hell if I know, I'm just glad I got away." I looked at my leg and pulled the shirt with dried blood on it. "This shirt is ruined."

"We'll get you a new one." Sam said.

"I don't want a new one it will just be a reminder of how much I hate people." I walked to the bathroom. I leaned on the counter. I really did die. Does that make it twice?

"I'm sorry I didn't save you." I looked up at the mirror. Ahezreial.

"Yeah, Little too late for that."

"It had to be."

"Had to be for what?"

"So your brothers would save the town." That made me mad.

"So you used me." I raised my voice.

"I didn't use you."

"You just said you used me as leverage against my own brothers. I thought angels were supposed to be nice, and loving. Not manipulative asses."

"I am truly sorry for your misconception."

"Don't you dare poof out of here, without giving me some damn answers?"

"What do you want answered?

"Stella who are you talking to?" Dean asked from behind the door. He was gone.

"Urr. Fucking dick." I screamed. I opened the door.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Dean looked weird. The room looked weird. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I started to panic, Dean's eyes were black. I stumbled back into the bathroom.

"Get away from me." I breathed out. I couldn't breathe. I started to hyperventilate, I backed up in the corner. Sam came in.

"Aw little Stella wigging out." His eyes yellow. "Only a matter of time before I gut you myself, and feed you to the dogs." My whole body went tingly numb. He got closer, and kneeled beside me. "What's the matter can't breathe? I can feel your heart rate." I just looked at him with Wide eyes. I had nowhere to run. I was trapped. It felt like a Sana. Something cold pressed against my forehead. "Breathe Stella, Breathe with me." Sam was normal again. He was breathing in and out slowly. "Copy my breathing." I started to copy his breathing. I was freezing cold. I looked past Sam to Dean who was. Looking at me like I was a freak. My heart rate Slowed.

"Sam?" I said hoarsely. "Could, I have some water?" Dean fill a cup, and handed it to me. My hands where so shaky I almost spilled it.

"What did you see? You looked at me all freaked." Sam asked

"And me." Dean added.

"Howler monkeys." Dean gave me a look like I peered right through his lie.

"What?" Sam said.

"Dean was trying to eat my face."

"And me."

"It's nothing, Sam, I... I don't want to talk about it. Help me up." He helped me up. I was tired. Can we just leave?"

"Yeah." Sam left the bathroom. Dean got closer.

"What did you really see?"

"You first." I demanded

"What?"

"Room full of howler monkeys? What did you really see?"

"Lilith. Now you." He snapped under his breath.

"There's more, I can tell. I'm not stupid Dean."

"I saw Sam."

"And?"

"He had yellow eyes. There now you." He demanded

"You had black eyes, and Sam he had yellow ones. He taunted me, about wigging out and gutting me and feeding me to the dogs."

"The Sam I saw Said that's what he wants to become." He forged a smile

"I guess were both freaks." I laughed.

"You two coming?" Sam asked from the other room.

"Yeah we are." Dean said. I started packing my clothes. That was the most terrifying thing to happen in all of this. I'd rather pass out then have those. Things Maybe a panic attack. Yeah, a panic attack I used to have them in my old life, but never that bad. I never saw anything. I walked out to the car threw my bag in the back seat and laid down. Sam's yellow eyes lingered like the plague. I hope that never happens.

* * *

Note to Reader: Hey how was it I never get reviews so i never know. I just type and type no one gives me pointers or word corrections. Comment Please.I will start posting at least once a week, and up to as many chapters as I am able to write.


End file.
